Méline Potter
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: Méline Potter est Harry Potter à la différence qu'elle a toujours sa famille,un petitami,une enfance heureuse,qu'elle vit en France pendant les vacances et qu'elle mène une double vie:féminine et masculine.Retrouvonslà après sa 6eme année harryfille PAUSE
1. Retrouvailles

**MELINE POTTER**

Disclaimer : les perso et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et j ne touche pas d'argent.

Note : Comme promis, votre cadeau de Noël !

**JOYEUX NOEL !**

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles :

Dans une petite maison de banlieue, dans le Surrey, en Angleterre, au milieu de la nuit, en ce lendemain de retour de l'école, un jeune homme écrivait en cachette une lettre, certainement à ses amis. Mais le plus étrange n'est pas le fait que cet adolescent écrive une lettre mais le fait que le facteur soit une chouette.

En s'approchant, on peut remarquer que cet adolescent avait des cheveux très noirs et dans tous les sens qui cachaient une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cet élément pourrait permettre à n'importe quel sorcier d'identifier Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut.

L'histoire de ce jeune homme était connue de tous les sorciers du monde. En effet, à l'âge d'un an cet adolescent avait réduit à l'état de simple esprit le terrible Voldemort, le mage noir qui semait la terreur depuis plus de dix ans. Il avait tout d'abord tué son père, James Potter puis avait tué sa mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Puis Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer, lui, un bébé de quinze mois sans défenses, mais contre toute attente, il avait survécut.

Puis il avait vécu dix ans chez des parents moldus, qui n'avaient pas de dons de magie, avant de se rendre à Poudlard à onze ans afin d'apprendre la magie. Un autre détail surprenant, Harry Potter ainsi que tous ses camarades de classe étaient des sorciers, des vrais qui utilisaient des baguettes magiques pour faire de la magie ou des Potions. Il avait découvert sa célébrité en entrant dans le monde magique. Il y avait été victime de préjugés totalement différents : il était soit presque vénéré soit haï.

Penchons-nous donc sur son courrier, il écrivait une réponse à une lettre étrange : la page était complètement vierge, de même que la réponse. En fait, ce jeune homme et ses correspondants utilisaient de l'encre visible à seulement les personnes de notre choix. Laissons donc ce jeune homme tranquille pour la nuit et retrouvons-le le lendemain.

Cet adolescent, Harry, se faufilait aux premières heures du jour hors de la maison de sa tante, nous pouvons le dire, pour filer on ne sait où.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait en France, chez ses correspondants. Il avait utiliser plusieurs tours de passe-passe pour éviter les membres de l'Ordre qui le surveillaient «discrètement » afin de lui éviter tout problèmes avec des Mangemorts qui aurait pu trouver où il habitait. On pouvait remarquer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de «fugue ».

Arrivé par divers Portauloins et cheminée près de la côte, il transplana direction la France où il arriva peu avant l'aurore devant une grande maison en pleine campagne ou logeaient quatre familles dont les parents étaient très proches et n'avaient pas voulu se séparer.

Harry se baissa pour ramasser un petit caillou et le jeta sur une vitre de la fenêtre de la personne qu'il voulait voir. Une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais apparut à la fenêtre, en voyant son interlocuteur, elle retourna dans la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard pour lancer une échelle de corde afin que son ami puisse monter.

Une fois l rebord de la fenêtre franchie, la jeune fille enlaça le jeune homme, ravie de revoir son amie. Mais là, seuls les concernés connaissent cette histoire, le grand public l'ignore.

-Sabine, je suis très contente de te revoir mais j'aimerais pouvoir me changer, pour aller chez ma tante, j'ai utilisé un déguisement moldu et c'est très désagréable et j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'enlever.

-Comme tu veux, Line.

Harry était en train d'enlever son pull et son T-shirt quand un jeune homme entra :

-Méline, je suis trop content de te voir !

Le jeune homme courut vers Harry, le prit dans ses bras, le souleva légèrement et les fit tournoyer tous les deux en riant, tellement ils étaient heureux de se retrouver enfin.

-Orion, je suis heureuse de revoir mais j'aimerais me changer !

-Pourquoi, moi je t'aime bien nue, souffla-t-il dans le cou de Harry.

Il se recula néanmoins puis il remarqua malgré la pénombre de la pièce une bande de tissu enroulée autour du torse de Harry.

-Line, pourquoi tu as mis une bande ?

-C'est ce que je disais, j'ai dû utiliser un déguisement moldu et si tu veux tout savoir c'est encore plus douloureux que les autres années !

-Comment ça ?

-Orion, expliqua Sabine, les filles ont la poitrine qui peut grossir jusqu'à à peu près vingt ans et celle de Méline a sûrement dû grossir pas mal pendant l'année.

En effet, Harry James Potter n'existe pas mais il se nomme bien Méline Lily Potter qui pour une raison secrète a été obligée de se cacher sous les traits d'un garçon. Mais reprenons la vision de la scène, car après ces petites explications, Orion avait conduit Méline vers sa chambre tout en l'embrasse dans le cou. Pendant ce temps, Sabine, ne voulant pas se retrouver en reste s'était faufilée dans la chambre du dernier adolescent qui vivait dans la maison, un certain Romain.

Mais revenons-en à Harry, euh Méline, après tout c'est elle l'héroïne de l'histoire.

Elle est complètement nue, allongé sur le lit d'Orion, tout aussi vêtu, lui-même sur elle qu'il embrasse comme un affamé. Il fit descendre sa bouche sur la poitrine libérée de la bande serrée qui la comprimait sous les gémissements de plaisir de sa compagne. Sa bouche descendit à nouveau, laissant de légers baisers un peu partout sur le ventre jusqu'au nombril, zone qu'il savait érogène chez sa compagne. Il lécha, suça et mordilla sous les approbations bruyantes de la jeune femme à mi-chemin entre les cris et les gémissements. Il resta un petit moment à cet endroit puis descendit encore mais Méline voulut renverser la situation et faire subir la même chose à son, on peut le supposer, petit ami. Mais celui résista, il remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de sa compagne, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur sa joue pour finir par lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille :

-Non, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fait tout, contente-toi de ressentir et de me le prouver.

Puis il repartit à la conquête du corps de son amante, quand il sentit qu'elle était prête et sous ses supplications, il la pénétra lentement pour bien faire durer le plaisir puis il commença de très lents va-et-vient tout en parcourant le cou de la jeune Potter de baisers aussi léger que les caresses des ailes d'un papillon.

Les deux amants criaient, tellement le plaisir était intense. La cadence des va-et-vient augmentait inexorablement proportionnellement aux cris qui étaient de plus en plus forts jusqu'au point où le plaisir est tel que l'orgasme déferle telle un raz-de-marée sur les côtes.

Orion se laissa retomber sur sa compagne, tous deux en nage et essoufflés. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour se reposer un peu et récupérer leur souffle erratique. Le jeune homme récupéra quelque peu puis se décala à côté de la jeune fille et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

Celle-ci cala sa tête tout contre l'épaule de son compagnon en faisant jouer ses doigts sur le torse de celui-ci. Après plusieurs minutes de calme, la jeune fille brisa le silence pour demander :

-Pourquoi, aujourd'hui tu voulais que je sois passive ? D'habitude, tu aimes bien que je domine ou même simplement pas passive.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

-Oui ? L'encouragea la jeune fille qui se demandait pourquoi son petit ami était aussi timide tout d'un coup ce qui, précisons-le, était contraire à son caractère.

-Et bien, euh à notre majorité… il prit une grande inspiration et continua : Voudras-tu devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa table de chevet un petit écrin portant le symbole d'une petite bijouterie du coin.

-Et bien je dois dire que c'est inattendu comme question mais oui, je deviendrai ta femme dès notre majorité.

Orion lui passa la bague qu'il y avait dans l'écrin au doigt.

-Tu seras bientôt Madame…

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui cogna à la porte.

-Entrez, appela Orion.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le père de celui-ci et apparemment il avait entendu notre conversation.

-Venez manger puis que vous êtes réveillés, lança-t-il malicieusement puis il referma la porte.

Les adolescents s'habillèrent, enfin Orion s'habilla et Méline s'enroula dans le drap et alla dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se préparer.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine tous les deux, Orion ayant attendu sa fiancée, où il retrouvèrent tous les habitants de la maison attablés.

Il y avait tout d'abord les parents d'Orion, Sirius et Héléna Black, puis venaient Sabine et ses parents Severus et Sonia Rogue, le mystérieux (pour nous) Romain et ses parents qui n'étaient autres que Remus et Samantha Lupin. Et le dernier couple se nommait Lily et James Potter. Leur arrivée fut ponctuée de rires et de sourires moqueurs de la part des adultes.

-Alors vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-Moi personnellement, pas tellement puisque j'étais chez Pétunia, répondit Méline.

-Mais la suite était à ton goût ? Demanda malicieusement Sirius à sa filleule.

-C'était pas mal, céda-t-elle avec un sourire et un air béat qui indiquaient qu'elle avait bien plus qu'adoré la suite de la nuit.

-Dîtes, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à annoncer ? Questionna impatiemment Sirius, ce qui confirmait les doutes de la jeune Potter qui décida de faire mariner son parrain.

-Je ne crois pas, non, du moins rien qui vous concerne.

-Oh, allez, vous pouvez bien le dire !

-Mais dire quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il veut parler de nos fiançailles, dit Orion venant en aide à son père.

-Je sais !

-Mais si tu savais, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le dire ?

-Parce que, Parrain, ça t'apprendras à écouter aux portes.

-Ha ha, Patmol, tu t'es fait avoir, se moqua Remus.

-Hey, et moi je n'ai pas donné mon approbation !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, garde ta salive ! Répondit Méline.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, ma p'tite Linette ?

-Parce que ton avis n'est pas prit en compte !

-Je suis ton père, c'est moi qui décide avec qui tu te maries ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Si tu le dis.

-Mais oui je le dis et…

-Ca suffit, James ! Coupa Severus.

-Et toi, Sev, est ce que ça te déragerait si Sabine se fiançait ? Demanda innocemment Orion.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ma fille est libre, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

-Et bien ça arrange tout parce que Sabine et moi sommes fiancés, déclara nonchalamment Romain avec un clin d'œil pour Orion.

-QUOI ! S'exclama Severus.

-Allons, chéri. Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeai pas ? Le calma Sonia.

-Là, y a pas à dire, Orion t'as bien piégé. On croirait qu'il était au courant ! Lança Remus avec un peu de moquerie et un peu d'amusement mais également fier de son fils.

-Mais j'étais au courant !

Les mères se lancèrent un clin d'œil entre elles, elles avaient surpris la petite réunion entre les garçons qui ne savaient pas comment faire leur demande en mariage. Mais par respect et par amusement elles avaient gardé le secret.

-Puisque c'est une conspiration contre nous, nous sommes obligés de nous incliner, soupira James, faussement affligé.

-De toute façon, vous avez de la chance, les garçons que nous vous connaissions et que nous soyons d'accord pour ces futurs mariages ! Renchérit Severus, de mauvaise foi.

-Merci Papa ! Sabine et Méline imitèrent les petites filles sages et obéissantes, qu'elles n'avaient jamais été.

-Allez, les mômes, allez vous amuser ! Soupirèrent les quatre hommes.

Quelques heures plus tard, les adolescents allèrent se promener dans la ville la plus proche où ils faisaient parfois connaissance de touristes anglais qui ne comprenaient pas le français donc ils aimaient bien aider et souvent c'était des personnes intéressantes avec qui ont pouvait parler. Mais quelques fois les touristes anglais étaient très désagréables et ils cela les amusait de comprendre leurs insultes et de les insulter en retour en français.

Cette matinée-là, ils ne firent aucune rencontre de ce genre mais s'amusèrent avec les enfants du quartier dans le parc, ils s'amusaient et rendaient service aux parents en même temps.

Le midi, ils décidèrent de pique-niquer, il allèrent au supermarché et achetèrent pain, charcuterie, boissons…ect et s'installèrent dans le parc.

Le début du repas se passa dans la détente et dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'une famille d'anglais ne fasse son apparition en pleine dispute. Les parents, apparemment, n'étaient pas d'accord avec la fille qu'ils jugeaient trop différente pour pouvoir donner un jugement fiable.

Les enfants de Maraudeurs, voulant manger en paix s'approchèrent pour régler la dispute ou demander aux touristes d'aller se disputer ailleurs. Seulement, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, Méline reconnut une élève de Poudlard et pas la moindre : Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, celle-ci s'approcha, après tout peut-être que sous sa forme naturelle, elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas.

-S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle en anglais.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Non, répondirent les parents, simplement notre fille qui veut émettre un jugement sur ce qu'elle ne connaît pas.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, sur quel point n'êtes vous pas d'accord ?

-C'est à propos d'actualité, sur la guerre en Irak, elle ne veut pas comprendre que la guerre est une bonne chose !

Pendant cette petite explication, Hermione avait le regard fixé sur son meilleur ami qui posa son index devant sa bouche et lui chuchota qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

-Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit contre la guerre, le monde sorcier étant en guerre, elle sait quelles atrocités peuvent être commises.

-Vous êtes une sorcière !

-Exact ! Et ce n'est pas parce que nous vivons dans des écoles éloignées du monde, comment dites-vous en anglais, ah oui du monde moldu. Cela permet d'avoir un peu de recul et nous pouvons comparer avec notre propre monde.

-Bon très bien, nous laissons pour cette fois. Chérie, tu retournes à l'hôtel, ton père et moi avons une réunion avant notre conférence, déclara la mère avec hypocrisie.

-D'accord Maman, à ce soir ! Répondit Hermione de la même manière.

La jeune sorcière attendit que ses parents s'éloignent pour s'approcher de son ou sa, elle ne savait plus, meilleur(e) ami(e).

-Harry, tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? Je ne comprends plus, tu n'étais pas sensé être chez ta tante moldue ?

-C'est une longue histoire mais vient manger avec nous je vais t'expliquer mais je te préviens, c'est capital que tu gardes certains détails pour toi.

-Oui, je comprends, je commence avoir l'habitude avec la guerre.

Les cinq adolescents s'installèrent.

-Je vais commencer par les présentations. A côté de toi c'est Sabine Rogue, commença-t-elle en désignant une jolie jeune fille aux traits fins et gracieux qui avait les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son père.

-Puis vient son fiancé Romain Lupin et mon fiancé, Orion Black.

Les deux jeunes hommes ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père, impossible donc de se tromper. Cela étonna Hermione de savoir que les Maraudeurs avaient des enfants mais elle pensa, avec justesse que son amie lui expliquerait tout pendant son récit.

-Tout a commencé quand ma mère était enceinte, elle n'est pas totalement humaine et moi non plus, dans son peuple une prophétie a été faite, elle annulerait toutes les autres qui auraient pu être faites auparavant. Cette prophétie disait que le pouvoir d'une enfant lié à notre nature non humaine sauverait le monde sorcier mais aussi notre peuple car ceux-ci sont liés. Comme je remplissais les conditions, que notre peuple avait presque disparu et que j'étais la seule enfant depuis de nombreuses années, mes parents en ont déduit que c'était moi. Le jour d'Halloween 1981, mes parents ne sont pas morts mais Méline Lily Potter a bien survécu à l'Avada Kédavra, c'était vraiment étrange parce que normalement chez notre peuple nous ne pouvons utiliser nos pouvoirs qu'à seize ans et moi je l'ai fait à quinze mois. Mes parents ont ensuite rejoint les femmes de Remus, Sirius et Severus qui s'étaient cachées avec leurs enfants puisque le monde sorcier ne les connaissait pas. J'ai vécu ici toute mon enfance et j'ai rejoins Poudlard alors que les autres ont rejoins Beaubâton. Et tous les étés je reviens ici, chez moi. Ce sont mes parents qui utilisent un sort d'illusion pour faire croire que je suis chez ma tante.

-Et bien, si je m'attendais ! Donc ton vrai prénom, c'est Méline ?

-Oui.

-Et tu es fiancée au fils de Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Pas très longtemps !

-Méline ?

-Oui ?

-Allez, réponds, je veux savoir !

-Depuis ce matin !

-Effectivement, ça ne fait pas très longtemps. Mais promis, je ne dirai rien, je suis déjà touchée que tu m'en aies dit autant aujourd'hui.

-Finissons de manger et nous te ferons visiter la ville cet après-midi.

Les adolescents firent honneur au repas en n'en laissant plus une miette. Ils jetèrent leurs déchets et saluèrent au passage les enfants qui jouaient encore.

Durant toute l'après-midi, ils montrèrent à Hermione toutes les choses intéressantes de la ville : les boutiques, les musées, les différents sites historiques…

Le soir, avant que ses parents ne rentrent, elle retourna à l'hôtel et le groupe d'amis rentrèrent eux aussi chez eux. Ils racontèrent à leurs parents leur journée et montèrent se coucher, complètements épuisés.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même façon, ils montrèrent à leur amie les passages secrets, les raccourcis agrémentés de beaucoup d'anecdotes plus amusantes et plus humiliantes les une que les autres.

Le soir venu, il raccompagnèrent Hermione à son hôtel où ils eurent la joie de croiser Draco Malfoy. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il s'approcha et lui demanda, à la plus grande surprise de tous :

-Granger, est ce que tu as vu mon père ou des…

-Tu peux le dire, ce sont des sorciers et ils parlent anglais et français couramment.

-Oui, donc est ce que tu as vu des Mangemorts ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ils doivent me chercher, je leur ai fait faux bond.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Trois fois rien, c'est juste mon père qui veux me marquer comme du bétail !

-Et qui me dit que c'est la vérité ?

-Il a raison, Hermione, intervint Méline.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Ça a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit sur moi, on peut lui faire confiance. Dis-moi Draco, est ce que tu as un endroit où aller ?

-Euh, pas vraiment, je comptais louer une chambre à l'hôtel.

-Tu veux pas plutôt rejoindre ton parrain ?

-Mon parrain ! Tu sais où il est, il est injoignable !

-Viens avec nous.

-Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Tu n'as pas tord.

Méline souleva une mèche de cheveux de son front et lui montra la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-POT…

La jeune fille lui plaqua la main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Chut, tu veux nous faire repérer, ici on a les noms de jeune fille de nos mère, viens avec nous. Hermione, demain même heure, même endroit ?

-Ca roule !

-A demain alors !

-A demain tout le monde !

-A demain toute seule !

-Orion, tu n'en loupe pas une !

-Et non, c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !

-Tout à fait mon chéri, approuva Méline ne l'embrassant.

-Bon les amoureux, on n'a pas que ça à faire, coupa Malfoy.

-Je sais que ton parrain te manque, pas la peine d'être désagréable !


	2. Une grande nouvelle

**MELINE POTTER**

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais certains perso, si : Méline, Sabine, Orion, Romain, Samantha, Helena et Sonia.

Chapitre 2 : Un grande nouvelle :

-Par contre, il faudra marcher un peu avant de pouvoir rejoindre ton parrain, Drago, informa Sabine au filleul de son père.

-Ca ne me gêne pas, répondit ledit filleul.

-C'est parti ! cria Méline, enthousiaste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sur le chemin de la maison, les quatre amis discutaient avec animation essayant de dérider le blond. Mais celui-ci, en avait marre et geignit :

-Mais quant est-ce qu'on arrive, bon sang !

-Bientôt, ne me dit pas que tu es déjà fatigué !

-Ben si, j'ai passé les deux dernières journées à essayer d'échapper à mon père et à ma tante.

-Main on a fait même pas cinq kilomètres !

-Parce que votre maison est à cinq kilomètres ! S'exclama-t-il, complètement découragé et abattu.

-Bah, à peu près, accorda Romain avec nonchalance, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond en faisait tout un plat, ce n'est pas si long cinq kilomètres.

-Et Sabine qui me disait qu'il faudrait marcher un peu, moi j'appelle ça beaucoup ! Cinq kilomètre ! Ca fait entre trois et quatre miles !

-Je ne comprends pas toujours pas pourquoi tu nous en fais tout un plat ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune endurance ou quoi ! S'exaspéra Romain qui était légèrement sur les nerfs à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait et des jérémiades du blond qui les accompagnait. Il n'était pas un loup-garou mais la pleine lune influençait son comportement et devenait plus irrité quand celle-ci approchait. Il ne se transformait pas en loup-garou mais son animagus était un loup.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! Grommela le Malfoy, vexé de s'être fait rabroué.

-C'est un peu de votre faute à tous les deux, Romain est à cran à cause de la pleine lune parce que son père est un loup-garou et toi tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre, même moi tu m'énerves ! Trancha Méline légèrement énervée.

C'est dans une ambiance un peu tendu que le chemin vers la maison de nos quatre amis se continua mais cela s'arrangea quand Draco demanda à Méline :

-Potter, Granger est bien ta meilleure amie ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Euh, est ce que… Non, rien ! dit-il précipitamment.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de notre Méline qui comme son père et les Maraudeurs aimait beaucoup fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver le pourquoi de la question du Serpentard.

-Comme tu veux mais… Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est célibataire et n'aime Ron que comme un ami. A toi de voir si tu auras le courage de tenter ta chance ! Répliqua-t-elle avec malice et un sourire aux lèvres.

Les regards des compatriotes de la jeune fille se firent soudainement très intéressés, filant les jetons à leur invité. Ils adoraient les histoires de couple et les ragots, de vraies petites mégères et pas que les filles ! Même les pères adoraient les racontars de la ville voisine. Et tout le monde se faisaient un plaisir de raconter à toute la maisonnée les dernières rumeurs des environs.

-Humf ! L'anglais se renfrogna d'avoir été ainsi percé à jour par une parfaite inconnue, inconnue dans le sens où ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches et ne se connaissaient pas intimement.

La fin du chemin vers la maison se finit dans la bonne humeur, tous oubliant les quelques incidents précédents, au moins l'invité était prévenu que Romain et Remus étaient à prendre avec des pincettes à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Draco fut surpris quand ils aperçurent au loin la maison.

-C'est _ça _votre maison ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as contre notre maison ? demanda avec agressivité mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée Méline.

-Rien, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous viviez tous ensemble j'aurais plutôt pensé à plusieurs maisons proches mais pas à ça ! Au moins vous vous amusez et ne vous ennuyez pas !

-Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies chez toi ? demanda Orion.

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Soupira-t-il. C'est grand, vide, sombre et il n'y a rien à faire en dehors d'aller dans la bibliothèque et se promener dans le jardin qui est très beau mais pas naturel.

-Bah, moi je suis contente d'être ici, avoua Sabine. Devant le regard curieux du blond, elle précisa sa pensée : Je vis avec mes parents, mon parrain, ma marraine, mes oncles, mes tantes, mon cousin, ma cousine qui son mes meilleurs amis et mon petit ami. D'ailleurs c'est très bien parce que les parents ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de nous voir vu que nous habitons dans la même maison.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous habitez tous ensemble, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda l'étranger.

-Ce n'est pas indiscret. Ce sont nos parents qui ont décidés ça quand ils ont fuis l'Angleterre. Comme c'était très difficile de trouver quatre maisons dans l'immédiat, ils ont trouvé une maison à peine terminée de construire mais abandonnée. Ils l'ont achetée et grâce à la magie, les enfants étaient abrités et sous la surveillance d'un adulte pendant que les autres terminaient tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Commença Romain.

-Et quand elle a été finie, ils ont décidé qu'ils étaient bien tous ensemble comme à Poudlard et nous nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble puisque que nous n'avons jamais été séparés pendant l'année qu'ont duré les travaux. Termina Orion.

-Au fait, qui sont exactement vos parents, parce Severus est mon parrain et je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille, demanda Draco.

-Et bien, expliqua Méline qui le « connaissait » mieux, mes parents sous Lily et James Potter mais ici, nous sommes connus sous le nom de James, Lily et Méline Evans. Maintenant essaie de deviner les parents de Orion !

-Il ressemble à mon cousin Sirius.

-C'est ça ! Et sa mère est Helena Candy.

-Donc ils sont connus ici sous le nom de Sirius, Helena et Orion Candy ?

-Exact, continue.

-Sabine est la fille de Severus et Romain le fils de notre ancien professeur de DCFM Remus Lupin.

-Oui, ici ils sont Severus, Sonia et Sabine Berger et Remus, Samantha et Romain Walter.

-Ok, j'ai compris le truc, vos noms de famille sont ceux de votre mère. Mais comment ça se fait que personne en Angleterre ne vous connaisse ?

-Dumbledore croit que quand les choses ont mal tournées pour les Maraudeurs, les femmes sont parties pour les Etats-Unis et ont changé de nom. Ensuite, il a essayé de les retrouver, de même que les Mangemorts qui n'ont pas été jugés ou qui ont été acquitté. Mais jamais personne n'a jamais trouvé, évidemment puisque nous étions en France.

-Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas allés voir ailleurs, Dumbledore n'est pas le Grand Dieu du monde sorcier !

-Enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant ! S'exclama Romain. On n'en peut plus des sorciers anglais, si Dumbledore fait ça alors c'est forcément bien ! C'est tellement stupide !

-Je crois que finalement je vais bien m'entendre avec vous, c'est certainement à cause de ça que mon père m'a appris dès mon plus jeune âge à te détester, Potter. Il ne voulait pas que je devienne ami avec toi, avoua Draco à moitié dans ses pensées.

-On arrive, prévint Orion en ouvrant la petite grille permettant d'entrer dans le jardin.

Méline se précipita en courant sur le chemin de gravier menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra en criant :

- «TONTON SEVY ! » qui ameuta les adultes qui se trouvaient dans le salon, soit Sirius, James, Severus et Sonia. «J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Un bébé Mangemort ! »

Lesdits adultes arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et virent arriver tranquillement leurs enfants, excepté Méline, accompagné d'un jeune homme blond.

-Méline, je te préviens, si tu continues à m'appeler par ce surnom débile, je te le ferai payer, menaça Severus avec un air énervé mais également amusé, à la plus grande surprise de son filleul qui ne le connaissait pas ainsi.

-Mais non, Tonton Sevy, je sais que tu m'adores et que tu serais incapable de me faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as un cœur d'or, bien qu'il soit très bien caché ! Répliqua la jeune Potter ou Evans d'un ton insolent et un sourire moqueur.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite peste !

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Tonton Sevy !

Ledit Tonton Sevy poussa un soupir exaspéré mais intérieurement il était très amusé, Méline le savait et Severus savait qu'elle le savait. Il ignora délibérément sa nièce et se tourna vers son filleul.

-Que fais-tu ici, Draco ?

-Je me suis enfui du manoir, mon père voulait que je sois marqué avant ma sortie de l'école.

-Autrement dit, en ce moment, quoi !

-C'est ça !

-Et tu vas faire quoi ?

-Et bien, je n'en sais rien, je suis venu me réfugier en France pour échapper aux Mangemorts mais j'ai aperçu Hermione… Granger…

-Wow ! Comment il se rattrape bien ! Les interrompit Orion sous les rires de ses trois acolytes.

-… et avec elle, les quatre zoulous qui se foutent de ma gueule !

-Mais non, on t'aime bien ! On va t'aider, tu vas voir, on adore jouer les cupidons !

-Et bien ça ne me rassure pas ! Vous avez l'air d'une subtilité affligeante !

-Dites, est ce que je suis le seul à être complètement largué ? demanda Severus.

-Non, avouèrent les deus autres hommes présents, soit James et Sirius.

-Je crois que nous devrions nous installer pour discuter et laisser Tonton Sevy et Draco discuter tout les deux, suggéra Méline.

-Je crois que Line a raison, approuva Romain.

Tous entrèrent dans la maison, ils montrèrent à Draco la cuisine où il allait pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec son parrain. Dans la pièce se trouvaient Helena et Lily qui parlaient et riaient toutes les deux.

-Où sont Remus et Sam ? demanda Sirius à sa femme et à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

-Remus est monté à cause de la pleine lune et Sam est avec lui, répondit l'épouse Black.

-Je vois, avoua l'homme en ricanant.

-Moi, je ne vois pas ! Avoua Draco.

-Nous t'expliquerons, promit Romain, le sourire aux lèvres, ses parents et le reste de la maisonnée l'amuseraient toujours autant.

-Maman, tu es allée cherchée le courrier ? Interrogea Méline.

-Non, j'ai oublié…

-Je peux y aller ? S'il te plait ! Coupa la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

-Si tu veux, accepta la mère en souriant devant l'exubérance de sa fille, signée son parrain Sirius.

La jeune fille courut à travers la pièce, monta sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et attrapa les clés rangées au-dessus du meuble avant de repartir tout aussi vite en direction de la boîte aux lettres devant le portillon de la maison.

-Pourquoi est ce que vos clés sont rangées tout là-haut ? interrogea le jeune Malfoy, visiblement dépassé par toutes les bizarreries de cette famille étrange.

-Parce que, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, tous les quatre volions les clés et les cachions dans la maison.

-Mais, un simple sortilège d'attraction aurait suffit ?!

-Si ça avait été aussi simple, soupira James. Vois-tu, nous devions utiliser au minimum la magie, déjà pour éviter de se faire repérer et pour éviter de subir la colère de Lily. De plus, ces gamins, notamment Méline utilisaient déjà la magie pour leur propre usage. Nous ne pouvions pas retrouver les clés grâce à la magie et quand nous les retrouvions, nous subissions toute sorte de sortilèges étranges.

-C'était une vengeance contre les Maraudeurs qui se moquaient de nous ! S'insurgea Orion en digne fils de son père.

-On s'égare du sujet de base, rappela Sabine, elle aussi en digne fille de son père.

Vraiment les parents pouvaient être fiers de leur progéniture !

Tous les habitants de la maison sortirent de la cuisine, laissant le filleul et le parrain discuter tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent calmement dans le salon mais ce moment de calme ne dura pas. Méline entra en trombe dans la maison puis dans le salon en criant :

-Regardez ! Romain ! Orion ! Sabine ! Venez-voir !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le silence ne se brisent et que les enfants ne se précipitent sur leur amie qui leur agita une lettre sous le nez. S'en suivit une cacophonie de :

-Fais voir !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Finalement Méline mit fin à toute cette agitation en criant par-dessus les voix de ses amis :

-Réunion ! Grenier !

Cela eut pour effet de calmer tout le monde et les adolescents partirent à toute vitesse en direction du grenier, laissant derrière eux un vide étrange pour les deux hommes et les trois femmes présents dans le salon qui se demandaient ce que leurs enfants avaient encore bien pu inventer comme bêtise.

Ils décidèrent de profiter du silence qu'ils savaient éphémère et discutèrent de choses et d'autres qu'ils ne voulaient mentionner devant les enfants. Finalement ils passèrent un très bon moment tous ensembles.

Au grenier, au contraire régnait une agitation monstrueuse. Méline essayait de lire la lettre qu'elle avait reçue par-dessus les cris de ses compagnons qui étaient très excités depuis qu'ils connaissaient le nom de l'expéditeur.

A la fin de la lettre, tous laissèrent exprimer leur joie.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On le dit aux parents ou pas ? demanda Méline à ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas… On pourrait plutôt leur faire une surprise en leur offrant notre album en avant première ? Suggéra Sabine.

-C'est une très bonne idée, je trouve, approuva Romain.

-Génial ! Renchérit Orion.

-Hey, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! S'exclama soudainement Méline.

-Vas-y, dis ! La pressa son fiancé.

-On t'écoute ! S'enthousiasmèrent les deux autres enfants de Maraudeurs.

-Et bien, pour commencer, on pourrait sortir deux album en même temps, un en anglais, l'autre en français. Ca nous permettrai de commencer dans le monde de la chanson avec un carton, l'un de nos albums plaira bien dans l'un de ces deux pays voire même aux Etats-Unis si ça marche pas en Europe. Si on commence par frapper un grand coup, notre carrière est assurée parce qu'on se sera déjà fait un nom. Expliqua avec animation la Survivante.

-Ma chérie, tu es un génie ! S'exclama l'enfant Black avant d'embrasser d'une façon tout sauf chaste sauf le regard amusé de leurs amis.

Mais voyant que les amoureux commençaient à s'enflammer, ils décidèrent de les interrompre avant qu'ils ne se donnent en spectacle devant eux. De plus, ils avaient encore de nombreuses mises au point à faire.

-Hum, hum !

-Désolés ! S'excusèrent-ils avec un air pas du tout désolé.

Finalement après une longue discussion entre eux puis au téléphone avec leur maison d'édition, il fut décidé que l'autorisation parentale nécessaire serait écrite par les enfants et ensorcelée pour ressembler à un chèque pour une soirée dans la ville d'à côté. Les chansons seraient enregistrées pendant toute une semaine à la fin du mois de juillet. Il faudrait juste qu'ils trouvent quelque chose pour endormir l'attention et la méfiance des parents. Mais ça, ils pourraient toujours demander à leurs amis s'ils ne trouvent pas.

-Je sais ! S'exclama soudainement Orion au milieu du grand silence.

-Explique !

-On peut dire aux parents qu'on va t'occuper pendant une semaine, le temps qu'ils préparent une grande surprise pour ton anniversaire, vu que les enregistrements se terminent le 30. Après tout, ce sera ta majorité sorcière, ça se fête !

-Hey, ça tient la route ! S'exclama Romain avec un air ébahit fait de toute pièce.

-Non, mais tu crois quoi, que je suis un idiot ! Se défendit le jeune.

-Ba oui, répliqua l'animagus loup avec aplomb et insolence mais une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

-Mais maintenant, il faut trouver qu'est ce qui pourrait prendre une semaine de préparation, se demanda Sabine à voix haute, ignorant les chamailleries amicales des garçons.

Méline eut un sourire sadique mais aussi amusé. D'un regard, l'autre jeune fille lui intima d'expliquer son idée.

-On leur donne une semaine pour chercher une idée originale.

-Mais oui, et comme ça on ne se casse pas la tête à chercher une idée, nous aurons bien assez à faire à t'occuper pendant une semaine, approuva-t-elle en riant devant l'idée magnifique mais somme toute très simple de son amie accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

-Et pour Draco et Hermione ? Ils vous surement rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard.

-On peut leur dire la vérité. Que nous faisons quelque chose de secret et on leur donne un exemplaire de nos album, comme pour les parents.

-Adjugé, vendu ! Approuvèrent les autres.

Ils ne descendirent du grenier qu'au moment du dîner où ils retrouvèrent les adultes et le jeune blond. Ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent agréablement jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne pose la question à ne pas poser :

-Et les amours, Draco ?

-Oh, rien…

-Hermione lui a tapé dans l'œil ! Répondit son fils à la place du principal intéressé.

-C'est vrai ? Et bien, bonne chance, gamin ! Lui souhaita son cousin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond, intrigué.

-Elle ressemble un peu à Lily, le même caractère de chien. Je vous préviens les gosses, ce ne sera pas rose tous les jours avec deux voire trois Lily.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? Demandèrent les deux voix menaçantes de la mère et de la fille Evans.

-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Vous allez morfler les gamins !

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la phrase à dire et le malheureux Sirius se retrouva avec des oreilles d'âne et des cheveux bleus électrique victimes d'électricité statique. Le pauvre ne comprit rien à la scène mais tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, la mère et la fille se prirent la main, fermèrent les yeux et firent apparaitre un miroir qui lévita devant le visage du parrain de la jeune fille.

Tous passèrent un bon moment, presque tous avaient adoré le moment où Sirius en avait été réduit à supplier à genoux les femmes Evans, ou Potter, pour qu'elles lui redonnent son apparence normale.

_Flash Back_

-Les filles, s'il vous plait, enlevez-moi ça ! Geignit Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'en dis-tu ma fille ?

-Je dis qu'il n'est pas très convainquant, je suis sûre qu'il adore son nouveau physique.

-Je vous en supplie, je ferai n'importe quoi mais enlevez-moi ça !

-C'est déjà un peu plus convainquant !

-Cher Parrain, je vais te prendre au mot, tu as bien dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi, n'est ce pas ?

-Mais oui Sirius, tu vas devoir, hum… nous supplier à genoux, devant tout le monde jusqu'à ce que JE décide que tu as été assez puni pour avoir des méchancetés sur ma fille et moi.

-Tu devras aussi faire un éloge de Maman et moi, ajouta sa filleul avec sadisme.

_Fin Flash Back_

Le lendemain matin, tous les habitants de la maison se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

-Au fait Sev, hier personne n'a demandé mais qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour Draco ? Il va rester là ? demanda Orion.

-Oui, personne ne peut nous retrouver ici, nous sommes en sécurité.

-Mais il va falloir nous entrainer beaucoup cet été, la fin est pour bientôt, très bientôt. Déclara Méline.

-Quand ? Interrogea Severus. Et comment le sais-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement quand, au début de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, je le sens. Mais je vais aussi demander à Hermione si elle veut rester avec nous. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort avec ses parents. Je crois qu'ils n'acceptent pas qu'elle soit une sorcière. Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure, en ville.

§!§ §!§ §§! §!§ §!§

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais peut-être que vous, vous allez apprécier.

Dites le moi ! Reviews !


	3. Faire connaissance

**MELINE POTTER :**

Disclaimer : L'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas, il est à JKR et je ne touche pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Désolée d'avoir tant tarder! Je vais essayer d'écrire pas mal pendant les vacances mais je n'ai pas encore fait mes devoirs alors je verrai. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de pouvoir écrire pendant les périodes de cours. Je suis d'ailleurs ouverte à tout suggestion.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Faire connaissance :

-HERMIONE ! Par ici ! Cria Méline.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les cris qu'elle entendait puis finit par apercevoir à travers la foule les cinq adolescents qui la cherchaient.

-Bonjour ! Salua-t-elle en arrivant près d'eux.

-Salut Hermione ! répondirent-ils.

-Il faut que nous vous parlions de quelque chose, déclara Méline à Hermione et Draco.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea sa meilleure amie.

-Pas ici, dit Romain. N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la « forêt » comme les enfants surnommaient un endroit du parc où il y avait beaucoup d'arbre.

-Voilà, nous voulions tout d'abord demander à Hermione si elle voulait venir chez nous, commença Orion.

-Oui ! répondit-elle en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Tant que tu veux. Jusqu'à la rentrée si tu veux.

-Merci, je demanderai à mes parents mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

-Ensuite, nous voulions vous informer de deux choses. A la maison, nous nous entrainons tous pour la fin de la guerre qui approche, les parents également. La prochaine rencontre entre Voldemort et moi sera la dernière et je tiens à ce que nous gagnions sans qu'il n'y ait de morts de notre côté. Cela veut dire que vous vous entrainerez avec nous, informa Méline. Et deuxième chose, la dernière semaine de juillet, Orion, Romain, Sabine et moi devons nous absenter. Seulement les parents ne sont pas au courant et nous voudrions leur en faire la surprise. Il faudrait donc leur dire qu'ils m'occupent pour qu'eux puissent m'organiser une fête pour ma majorité sorcière. Il faudrait donc que vous soyez d'accord sur le sujet pour ne pas faire de bourdes.

-Ok, mais vous ferez quoi pendant cette semaine ? Interrogea Draco.

-C'est un secret ! Fit Sabine d'une voix mystérieuse. Non, sans blagues, vous le saurez en même temps que les parents. Ne soyez pas jaloux, c'est juste qu'il faut du temps pour que tout se mette en place. Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Orion.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Si je récapitule, nous restons tous les deux, Draco et moi chez vous jusqu'à la rentrée. Nous passerons les vacances à nous entraîner sauf une semaine où vous serez absent et dont l'excuse sera l'anniversaire de Méline. C'est ça ?

-Oui. De toute façon, nous rentrerons le soir et nous auront une heure ou deux d'entrainement, acquiesça Méline.

-Moi aussi, je suis d'accord, approuva Draco. Et pour mon père ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, qu'est ce que Papa en a dit ? demanda Sabine.

-Juste que je devais prendre position du côté de Méline dès la rentrée et que de toute façon, mon père ne s'en sortirait pas au procès qu'il y aura contre lui. Et s'il s'en sort, je pourrai porter plainte contre lui et Sev' a des preuves contre lui au cas où.

-Et au fait, c'est quoi ce qu'il s'est passé hier que personne n'a voulu m'expliquer avec Remus et Samantha et cette histoire de pleine lune, demanda Draco.

-Oh ! Et bien en fait, la Potion Tue-Loup permet au loup-garou de conserver son esprit humain pendant la pleine lune bien qu'il soit tout de même transformé. Seulement, le loup en lui cherche tout de même à sortir. Il faut alors que Remus trouve un moyen de se défouler. Mais le loup n'a que les sentiments primaires tels que la protection de sa meute, l'agressivité, la chasse et le désir. C'est pour ça que Remus et Sam étaient absents hier soir, le moyen le plus sûr et le plus agréable pour eux, c'est le sexe.

-Ah, je comprends, dit Draco ou rougissant sous les rires des autres adolescents.

-Et dîtes ! Ca vous dit de faire une sorte d'action ou vérité pour qu'on puisse se connaitre un peu mieux ? demanda Orion avec excitation.

-Action ou vérité ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un jeu où on propose une action ou une vérité à quelqu'un. S'il choisit action, il doit faire un gage, s'il choisit vérité, il doit répondre à une question par la vérité. Quand comme en ce moment pour apprendre à ce connaitre, ça va mais quand c'est entre bons amis, les questions sont bien plus difficiles et privées et surtout bien plus indiscrètes.

-Je crois que j'ai compris.

-Tu comprendras mieux quand tu auras joué. Mais pour mieux se connaitre, il vaut mieux ne faire que des vérités, on verra après pour les actions, dit Romain. Je commence. Hermione, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité. Quel est ton plat préféré ?

-La raclette. Draco, quel est ton prénom entier ?

-Draco Lucius Seraphin Malfoy, grogna-t-il. Je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu poses une question à quelqu'un, répondit Hermione avec douceur.

-Méline, comment se fait-il que tu aies deux identités ?

-Et bien, c'est une très bonne question. En fait, je suppose que tu sais que les Potter sont une très vieille famille de sorciers, dont les membres sont très puissants. Voldemort a eu vent de la prophétie qu'à entendu Dumbledore. Il espérait tuer l'enfant avant qu'il ne puisse le détrôner. Mais à cette époque, Voldemort avait déjà été plus loin que jamais sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Mais il voulait une sortie de secours. Un enfant, comme le commun des mortels, qui transmettent à leur progéniture les valeurs et les connaissances qui leur sont chères. Il ne cherchait pas n'importe quel enfant qu'il aurait pu enlever ou n'importe quelle femme qu'il aurait pu violer. Non, il voulait un enfant dans lequel circulerait son sang et qui soit prodigieusement puissant, il lui fallait donc une mère porteuse puissante. S'il avait su que l'enfant Potter était une fille, une enfant qui pourrait hypothétiquement le détrôner était la mère idéale pour avoir un enfant immensément puissant et deviendrait un mage noir qu'on ne pourrait détruire. De plus, l'enfant pourrait servir d'otage et d'objet de chantage pour assurer l'obéissance de la mère. C'est pour cette raison, pour ma sécurité que je devais être un garçon pour tout le monde. Ensuite, nous avons découvert au fur et à mesure les avantages et les inconvénients de cette double identité. Après tout, qui pourrait rejoindre Harry Potter à Méline Evans. Un garçon et une fille. Un anglais et une française. Un orphelin et une petite fille choyée.

Tous étaient soufflés par l'explication. Bien sûr les trois enfants de Maraudeurs connaissaient l'histoire, à savoir que Voldemort cherchait une femme puissante pour porter son enfant et que son choix aurait pu se porter sur leur amie. Mais ils avaient été stupéfaits de voir combien elle y avait réfléchi en profondeur et la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces paroles les avait captivés. Comme la musique d'un film au moment où le suspens est tel qu'on ne peut détacher aucun de ses sens de l'écran.

Méline leur laissa quelques minutes pour se remettre puis elle interrogea son fiancé, continuant le jeu.

-Orion ?

-Oui ?

-Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu prévoyais de me demander en mariage ?

-Ah, hum, commença-t-il gêné, un évènement très rare pour le fils comme pour le père Black, Orion n'avait pas pensé qu'elle lui aurait posé une question de ce genre devant des étudiants de Poudlard, peu importe leur identité mais visiblement il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de sa fiancée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Euh...Depuis que la fille du voisin des Martin s'est mariée. Avec Romain, on s'est dit tout de suite qu'on n'attendrait pas comme elle d'avoir quarante ans pour sauter le pas. C'est comme ça que ça s'est fait. Hermione, quel est ta couleur préférée ? Enchaina-t-il rapidement, tous devinant la raison d'une telle précipitation.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'aime bien le rouge sang, le bleu ciel, un peu tout en fait. Mais je préfère les couleurs pastelles. Sabine, est ce que ton père est le même en famille qu'en cours ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu t'en rendras compte quand tu viendras habiter chez nous. Draco, quelle est ta potion préférée ?

-L'Amortentia. Romain, combien aimarais-tu avoir d'enfants ?

-Ah, je ne sais pas. Plusieurs, déjà, avoir un enfant unique c'est pas bien je trouve, bien que moi je n'ai pas eu de problèmes d'ennui. Autant qu'en voudra Sabine. Hermione, quelle est ta matière préférée ?

-L'Arithmancie. Ca ressemble beaucoup aux maths et j'ai toujours adoré ça. Draco, que sent l'Amortentia pour toi ?

-Le parfum que portait ma mère, le chèvrefeuille. Hermione, même question.

-Le chèvrefeuille aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il y avait un endroit dans mon jardin, une sorte de petite cachette où j'allais pour jouer ou lire. Méline, est ce que tu as déjà… sauté le pas ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Sauté le pas dans le sens couché avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Oui. Draco…

Et le jeu continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, chacun apprenant les goûts et préférences des autres. Il apparut, entre autre, que Hermione aimait beaucoup les jeux d'extérieur et les jeux de société mais qu'elle n'aimait pas les épinards et les pruneaux, qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron, contrairement à ce que pensait presque tout Poudlard et qu'elle avait près d'un millier de livres dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, chez elle et qu'elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Draco adorait le poisson et les légumes verts, détestait le fromage, et adorait faire des potions. Il nia également ses fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson qui avaient été établies entre leurs familles mais il ne dirait jamais oui, donc elles pouvaient être considérées comme nulles. Il avait également la couleur orange en horreur ainsi que l'impulsivité. Bien qu'elle soit typique de la majorité des Gryffondor, elle existait chez un peu tout de monde et il détestait ça, enfin, sauf quand ça pouvait servir ses intérêts.

Les deux anglais apprirent également à connaître les quatre autres adolescents français bien qu'Hermione connaissait tout de même Méline. Tous les quatre avaient beaucoup de points communs puisqu'ils avaient grandi et avaient été élevés ensemble.

Ils étaient très loyaux entre eux et se connaissaient tous très bien, pour ne pas dire par cœur, comme les Maraudeurs et leurs Princesses. Ils avaient un très grand sens de l'humour également, certainement qu'être élevés par quatre, voire huit, farceurs aidait. Ils étaient également tous assez intelligents, ils n'étaient pas des futurs Einstein mais ils avaient suffisamment de jugeote pour avoir une certaine réflexion, auquel cas, ils se feraient incendier par Severus qui pronait la ruse avant tout, les autres Maraudeurs également mais dans une moindre mesure.

Mais ils avaient tous des différences, normal, puisqu'ils étaient quatre personnes distinctes.

Sabine était assez calme, bien qu'elle pouvait devenir une vraie furie quand elle se lâchait complètement, généralement quand elle avait bu car elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. Son père lui avait également transmis son don avec les potions. Et comme il avait commencé à lui apprendre très jeune les Potions, elle était presque aussi douée que lui et pouvait envisager une carrière de Maître des Potions si elle le souhaitait.

Romain lui était également très calme mais pouvait être très lunatique. Sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr ! Le fils de Remus était très réfléchi et cette réflexion avait pour but de faire des bêtises avec ses amis, en effet, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils aimaient beaucoup faire tourner en bourrique leurs parents. Enfin, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était jouer avec eux mais ça c'est finalement révélé tout aussi amusant. Il se lâchait beaucoup en présence de ses amis et paraissait calme et tout sage devant une tierce personne, ce qui était très utile quand il se faisait prendre avec ses amis à l'école, que ce soit à Beauxbâton avec Sabine et Orion ou à l'école primaire lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes avec Méline en plus, il pouvait ainsi « charmer » les professeurs, on lui aurait donner le bon dieu sans confessions. Lorsque cela arrivait, cela faisait sourire les adultes qui lui disaient que son père faisait la même chose quand il était plus jeune, à Poudlard. Et son domaine de prédilection était les sortilèges en tout genre.

Orion, lui était le portrait craché de son père, autant physiquement que moralement, bien qu'il ait plus de tact et soit plus subtil que lui. Mais seulement lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine Il était magnifique, le savait et en profitait honteusement. Il était également très franc et n'attendait pas cent sept ans pour dire ce qu'il pensait, enfin sauf pour raconter des histoires aux professeurs. Là, il avait beaucoup plus de talent que son père pour inventer en vitesse des excuses et des histoires crédibles. Il savait aussi bien métamorphoser n'importe quoi que métamorphoser des faits pour que d'eux découlent une histoire bien ficelée avant même que le professeur ait eu le temps de chercher à l'embrouiller pour qu'il se dévoile, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Il apparut également que Méline n'était pas aussi impulsive qu'elle le paraissait, quand elle avait du temps pour réfléchir, elle ne se privait pas de le faire mais si la situation exigeait une réaction rapide, elle était en mesure de prendre une décision, comme elle l'avait fait pour la Pierre Philosophale et la Chambre des Secrets. Elle n'était pas du tout timide comme le croyaient jusque là Hermione et Draco, elle était simplement mal à l'aise d'aborder certains sujets alors qu'elle n'était pas du même sexe qu'elle devait montrer. C'était très dérangeant pour elle lorsque, entre autres, la conversation dans le dortoir s'orientait vers la gente féminine. Son domaine de prédilection restait néanmoins la défense contre les forces du mal et par extension les Runes puisque les sortilèges et les écrits de son peuple était en cette langue.

Les deux anglais apprirent également involontairement, en posant une question innocente à leurs yeux, que Romain et Sabine préféraient la grasse matinée, au contraire de Méline et Orion qui préféraient la sieste crapuleuse. Il fallut également expliquer le terme que Draco ne comprenait pas, ayant eu une éducation aristocratique.

Lorsque les adolescents en eurent assez de jouer, ils décidèrent d'aller voir les parents d'Hermione pour l'inviter à rester chez eux.

Ceux-ci étaient toujours à l'hôtel en train de relire le compte rendu d'une des conférences qui avait été faite. Les adolescents toquèrent à la porte puis Hermione entra, faisant suivre ses nouveaux amis.

-Papa, Maman, dit-elle pour montrer sa présence.

-Oh, Hermione, que fais-tu là, n'étais-tu pas sensée être avec des amis ?

-Si, ils sont là. Ils m'ont invité à passer les vacances chez eux et je voudrais votre permission.

-Mais, et pour ton école ?

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Madame Granger, intervint Méline. Deux d'entre nous vont à Poudlard, cela ne posera aucun problème, nous en avons déjà discuté avec nos parents. Il ne manque plus que votre accord.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, à ce que je vois… soupira M Granger.

-Bien sûr que si mais nous aurions été mal à l'aise si nous vous avions demandé alors que nos parents ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas, expliqua Sabine doucement.

-Très bien, Hermione, tu peux y aller quand tu veux. C'est vrai qu'avec ce congrès, nous n'avons pas de temps à te consacrer, autant que tu profites de tes vacances et que tu t'amuses, acquiesça Mme Granger.

-Merci Maman. Je vais préparer mes affaires tout de suite.

-N'oublie pas ta valise pour l'école, je crois que tu l'avais rétrécie ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

-Si. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'oublierais pas, rassura Hermione avec un sourire tout aussi faux que celui de sa mère, puis elle rajouta tout bas : Manquerait plus que ça…

En deux temps trois mouvements, les bagages de la jeune fille furent entassés dans l'entrée de l'appartement réservé aux Granger. Les garçons s'étaient occupés de tous les objets et livres éparpillés dans l'appartement et qui appartenaient tous à Hermione alors que les filles rangeaient tous les vêtements dans les valises.

Ils descendirent tous les bagages dans le hall de l'hôtel assez facilement grâce aux ascenseurs mais quand les « français » et Draco se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient devoir transporter les bagages sur cinq kilomètres, ne devant pas faire de magie, Draco poussa un long soupir :

-Comment va-t-on transporter tout ça ?

-Il n'y a pas trente six solutions, il va falloir les porter, répondit Méline. Je propose quelque chose, Romain et moi portons les affaires magiques et vous, vous vous répartissez les valises moldues. Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, elles sont à roulettes.

-Mais, Méline, Romain ? Comment vous aller pouvoir soulever mes affaires magiques sans magie ? Elles pèsent des tonnes et vous n'avez que dix-sept ans ! En plus, Méline, tu es une fille ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut faire que c'est une fille ? demanda Draco qui commençait à penser que la Gryffondor pleine d'idées égalitaire pouvait être non pas raciste mais sexiste.

-C'est physiologique. C'est naturel que les hommes soient plus forts que les femmes et que les femmes soient plus sensibles et plus sentimentales que les hommes. Et tout ça est accentué par le fait qu'elles peuvent porter des enfants.

-Ce que tu dis est on ne peut plus vrai, 'Mione, mais pour les humains. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, je ne suis pas totalement humaine et rappelle-toi de qui est le père de Romain…

-Mais oui ! Ils ont plus de force que la normale, plus…

-Oui, on a compris, évitons de parler de ça ici.

C'est ainsi que partirent les six sorciers. Draco et Sabine s'emparèrent des valises à roulettes et changèrent de tireur tous les kilomètres, alternant avec Orion et Hermione. Quand à Méline et Romain, ils attrapèrent chacun les poignées qu'il y avait de chaque côté de la malle et la soulevèrent jusqu'à leur maison.

Le chemin se passa en silence, par respect pour Romain et Méline qui peinaient, transpiraient et soupiraient. Ils soufflèrent longuement quand ils arrivèrent devant leur domicile. Quand les autres adolescents leur avaient proposé de faire une pause ils avaient refusé car ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas repartir sinon.

Tous les deux allèrent s'installer sous les arbres du jardin, sur les chaises longues et piquèrent un petit somme. Ils avaient beau avoir plus de force que la normal, la valise d'Hermione était vraiment très lourde, ils avaient dû tasser pour faire rentrer tous les livres qui devaient être rangés là.

Quand les adultes, qui travaillaient dans le potager, les virent s'effondrer sur les sièges et s'endormir aussi sec, ils s'approchèrent des autres adolescents et leur demandèrent des explications.

-Qu'est ce que vous leur avait fait pour les fatiguer autant ? demanda Sirius.

Hermione rougit.

-Ils se sont proposé pour porter ma valise où il y a mes affaires de magie parce qu'ils ont plus de force que la normal. On voyait bien qu'ils peinaient beaucoup mais ils n'ont pas voulu s'arrêter, s'excusa Hermione.

-Il faut dire qu'il a fallu tasser pour tout faire rentrer, fit remarquer Orion. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là parce que sinon, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait, avec notre force de simple sorcier.

-Et heureusement que nous les avons prévenus que les Potter-Evans étaient vivants avant de venir, parce que sinon, les anglais nous auraient fait une crise d'apoplexie ! Se moqua légèrement Sabine.

-Bien, conclut Lily. Laissons-les dormir. Les autres, vous faîtes vos devoir de vacances puis on commence l'entraînement. Méline sera avec moi seule, je vous préviens.

-Mais et quand Méline et Romain vont-ils faire leurs devoirs de vacances ? S'inquiéta Hermione sous le sourire des adultes et de Draco qui, visiblement, connaissaient bien son engouement pour les études.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Ils les ont déjà fais, répondit Lily. Et ils m'ont laissé y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Quand ? S'étonnèrent Orion et Sabine.

-Cette nuit. Apparemment, ils avaient des problèmes d'insomnie alors ils sont descendus dans le salon et ont fait leurs devoirs.

-Allez, les jeunes, les études sont très importantes, vous le savez, dit Sirius.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, Black, se moqua Severus.

-Viens, Hermione, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir et te faire visiter la maison, déclara Remus sous les ronchonnements des trois autres adolescents.

-Et pourquoi, elle, elle les fait pas ses devoirs, geignit Orion.

-Parce que je suis sûrs qu'ils sont déjà fais depuis un moment, n'est ce pas Hermione ? Taquina Sirius.

Celle ne donna en réponse qu'un simple rougissement.

**A suivre...**


	4. résultats

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté.

Le résultat du sondage est : «Ecrire mes fics les unes après les autres ».

Je suis désolée pour les autres qui préféraient le roulement précédent mais ça s'est vraiment joué à très peu de voix.

D'autant plus qu'en réfléchissant bien, ce sera bien plus facile pour moi d'écrire une fic après l'autre, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps à relire ce que j'avais déjà écris.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire de temps en temps des chapitres pour d'autres histoires lorsque j'en aurais marre d'écrire sur la même.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le chapitre 12 de **« L'avenir est dans la passé »**. Je vous donne en bonus le titre : « Lola retient toutes les attentions ».

Je vous invite à voter sur la prochaine fic que vous voudrez lorsque « L'avenir… » sera terminée. (Vous avez le temps, réfléchissez. Vous avez _au moins_ un an.)

Merci encore à tous d'avoir voté, ça m'a fait plaisir.


End file.
